database_of_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabeth Chase (Riordan Media)
' Annabeth Chase' is a demigoddess daughter of the Greek goddess of wisdom and war, Athena, and history professor, Frederick Chase. She is the head counselor of Athena's cabin at Camp Half-Blood and the architect of Olympus. Powers and Abilities Powers Ancient Greek: Annabeth's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages, making it difficult for her to read modern English but easily able to read Ancient Greek. Superhuman Strength: Being a demigod, Annabeth is stronger than the average mortal. She seems to hold greater strength than average demigods, being able to flip Percy Jackson over her shoulder with ease and disintegrate an Arai with one hard blow. Even when battered and exhausted, she was able to physically hold the Titan Kronos (who was inside a host) to a standstill with her knife. Superhuman Agility: Annabeth has shown countless times that she possesses amazing natural agility, being capable of vaulting over tall objects with ease, grappling over a railing of a helicopter in mid-air, and many other incredible feats. Her agility allowed her to dodge Akhlys' claws even in a ghost form. Superhuman Durability: Being a demigod, Annabeth is more durable than a regular human, as she fell from a great height but only suffered a hurt ankle. Superhuman Endurance: Annabeth has amazing endurance, as she managed to keep moving with insufferable pain in Tartarus. Healing: While in Tartarus, Annabeth was shocked to find the cuts on her hands had completely stopped bleeding despite only being seconds old, implying that she has an incredible recovery speed. Weapon Proficiency: Annabeth instinctively knows how to use any weapon. Hieroglyphic Spells (formerly): Annabeth could temporarily cast hieroglyphic spells. She used this when she, Percy, and the Kane siblings fought Setne on Governors Island. Abilities Alertness: Annabeth's supernatural alertness and keen senses keep her ready for, and alive in, battle. Combat: As the leader of Athena's cabin, Annabeth is naturally a highly proficient combatant. She trained during her long stay at Camp Half-Blood. Through she is more capable with weapons, her hand-to-hand combat skills are amazing, as shown when she was able to hold off dozens of Arai without a weapon. She even defeated the giant Enceladus with Athena's help, held off an army of monsters in Tartarus, and held her own against the giant Mimas. As the daughter of the goddess of battle, Annabeth is skilled in fighting with various types of weapons, including knives, swords, and bow and arrows. Will Power: Annabeth has amazing will power, as she was shown to hold the weight of the sky for a long period of time and survived Tartarus without going insane. Leadership: Being the leader of Athena's cabin, Annabeth is a natural-born leader. She usually acted as the leader of the Seven. Morse Code: Annabeth can understand and communicate in Morse code, as she did with Leo Valdez. Intellect: Due to her heritage as a daughter of Athena, Annabeth holds outstanding intelligence. She is very knowledgeable in history and Greek myths, which is useful in journeys and battles. Her analytical skills are extremely sharp, which helps her to try to outsmart her opponents with creative plans. Annabeth is the first child of Athena to uncover the mysteries of the Mark of Athena and solve it. Hazel Levesque described Annabeth as being the brains of the Seven, making her one of its most important members. Strategy: Because her mother is the goddess of strategy, Annabeth is a master tactician herself. She has continuously proven to be able to formulate effective pre- and mid-battle strategies. Percy Jackson acknowledged that she is the best strategist he knows. Her skills were even more prominent when battling against the Gigantes, where Athena and her were creating numerous battle plans of various lethal degrees. Craftmanship: Because her mother is the goddess of crafts, Athena inherited skills with crafts to a certain extent. She is highly skilled in the field of architecture and has shown being proficient at weaving. Equipment Mark of Athena: Annabeth possessed a silver coin known as the Mark of Athena with the goddess' symbols on it. It leads chosen demigod children of Athena to the powerful Athena Parthenos, a 40-foot tall statue infused with their mother's power. Even if she tries to throw away the coin, it reappears in her pocket. Yankees Baseball Cap: She owns a magical Yankees baseball cap that makes anyone turn invisible when put on. Its usefulness of stealth is an important factor in battle, which along with Annabeth's ingenuity, makes it invaluable. It seems to have different levels of efficiency depending on the type of wielder and opponent. The cap was given to Athena as a gift from her mother on her 12th birthday. Medea's SPF 50,000 Sunscreen: She has special sunscreen that makes the user invulnerable to certain types of fire, but it does not last forever. Annabeth's is tropical coconut scented. Celestial Bronze Video Shield (formerly): Annabeth had a celestial bronze video shield that allowed the user to see anywhere once sunlight hit it as long as they concentrated hard enough. Daedalus' Wings (formerly): She had a pair of Daedalus' wings which copied the movement of the wearer's arms and allowed for limited flight and gliding. Annabeth received them after the fight in Daedalus' workshop in the Labyrinth, but they were damaged and had to be thrown away. Relatives *Chaos (maternal great x3 grandfather, maternal great x4 grandfather) *Gaea (maternal great-great-grandmother, maternal great x3 grandmother) *Ouranos (maternal great-great-grandfather) *Kronos (maternal great-grandfather) *Rhea (maternal great-grandmother) *Zeus (maternal grandfather) *Metis (maternal grandmother) *Athena (mother) *Frederick Chase (father) *Daedalus (maternal half-brother) *Frederic Bartholdi (maternal half-brother) *Malcolm Pace (maternal half-brother) *George Washington (maternal half-brother) *Bea Wise (maternal half-sister) *Matthew Chase (paternal half-brother) *Bobby Chase (paternal half-brother) *Randolph Chase (paternal uncle) *Caroline Chase (paternal aunt) *Natalie Chase (paternal aunt) *Icarus (nephew) *Perdix (nephew) *Magnus Chase (paternal cousin) *Emma Chase (paternal cousin) *Aubrey Chase (paternal cousin) Category:Riordan Media Category:Demigods Category:Riordan Media: Demigods